Dark Paradise
by EricaHellyeah
Summary: Sometimes you have to kind of die inside in order to rise from your own ashes and believe in yourself and love yourself to become a new person.
1. Chapter 1

**Blue Jeans**

**(Lana Del Rey)**

"Heeey! you stupid kid.. come back here!" a hoarse voice echoed on the black hallway as my legs were taking me further and further away.

The night was as beautiful as ever in this part of the town. The city lights were glowing as the stars above and the silence was breathtaking. I put my hoody on as the large doors shut behind me and I escaped into the black night .

I was rushing to my shining black corvette when I heard loud pushed steps behind me. My body instantly froze and my legs turned into jellyfish. I was going to get caught ! Shit!

I closed my eyes and turned into a statue but as all my hopes were shattering a cold hand woke me up, pulling me fast on something cold and strong, hard like a rock.

I shyly opened my eyes and looked up only to see the most dreamy blue I have seen till now, two eyes like pearls, no like a... like a river or rather a cold shimmering stone. My heart that was accelerating earlier was now peaceful and lost in the electric vibes his eyes were sending me. I tried to say something but this rather alien than a boy pulled his hand to his lips and signed me to shut up and it was enough for me cause I knew.. I knew I couldn't listen to my mind now.. only my heart was kind of telling me trust him even if my mind was clearly shouting to run.. to run and hide from his spell he had already casted on my body.

He popped up his head around the corner and only then I realised I was standing in a far dark corner pinned up on a wall with this stranger. My mind woke me up and I slowly started to shift beside him to go away but he suddenly turned back and looked in my eyes once again, he pinned me again on the wall and started to come closer and closer, his hands on my back and my head, he pushed his warm and soft lips on mine and that was all it took. I had goosebumps all over my body and my heart was beating faster and faster. His hands curled on me and I felt fireworks spreading all over my body, all I could think was that I wanted more and more, and more...

When he pulled back I was breathing really fast, his head looked back and forth and a sigh of relief came out of his mouth. I was speechless at his beauty. Nowhere have I seen black long hair like his or white as milk skin. His eyes were now a little darker and his hair ruffled from my hands. I wished that moment to last forever but I forgot my life was not a movie and I had to let go of that hope...

"I think it's safe now!" a soft but also cold voice ringed in my ears...His voice, his first words said to me.

I suddenly felt embarrassed. I tried to hide my blush with my hands, it was a lame attempt because I knew he had already seen it.

Don't laugh at me! I shouted in my mind

He smirked at me a little.

"Wha-" I chocked"We-" I wasn't able to say even a simple word.

"Don't misunderstand, look.. " he took my hand and pulled me from the dark corner. As I looked back to school I saw the guardian enter the large doors heavily.

He was protecting me... in a way but I don't even know his name!

"I have to go, take care!" was the last thing he said with his cold voice before vanishing in the darkness of the streets.

Goodbye

"Michell, what are you doing?" the old man says pacing trough the dark room,"We have to be quick!"  
he stops and stares at me with pitiful eyes.

"I'm doing the best I can!" a beautiful red haired woman with smarald eyes kneels on the cold floor in front of me, "It's alright darling...it's going to be all alright when you will wake up!"

I lower my sight and look at the blood that covers the floor, all of it comes from her. I look up at her again only to face the most terrifying sight I have ever seen. The blood was now covering every single part of her, even her soft, pale face. Now all I could see was blood everywhere but then my vision got red, all of it making everything else disappear..

I woke up full of sweat on my temples as I struggled to breathe normally. For a week already I've been dreaming this almost every night, it all seems so real.

I have to stop watching horror movies! I admit I kind of like watching them... the constantly adrenalin factor makes me want more, it's like going on a rollercoaster, even if you scream your lungs out..you still want that euphoria feeling!

I look at the time 5:59. UGHH

I get out of my bed careful not make any noise, I go to my desk and find an elastic band, tie my hear up in a messy bun.I pushed my legs further to the window to see the sunrise but as I was looking at the beautiful sun rise from behind the grey cloud covers, my sight was triggered by a tall figure that was standing in front of my house just staring at me..

CREEP I yell in my mind, but I continue to stay there as our eyes made contact, his sight was blank but had a cold beauty and also a little familiar, they were big smarald eyes...

I looked again up in the sky only to see the sun already up, shining like a million diamonds as one of his rays was now lingering on my face, lighting my plane green eyes.

I looked down again in front of the house but he was already gone, I looked left and right but he was nowhere to be seen, he just vanished.

After no much of a sleep last night I decided to just stay in my white messy bed and wait for the clock alarm, so when it started ringing I shut it off and jumped out of the bed. I got my brown like chocolate bag and filled it with three notebooks and a chewed pen I've been trying not to break for two weeks because I like to draw with it, it gets the perfect shapes and I prefer drawing in class than doing anything else.

I went to my white vintage dresser and picked out a pair of grey ripped skinny jeans and a black tight shirt that has the GUNS n' ROSES logo with white and red stains dropping like blood from it, it's my favourite t-shirt but it kind of scares people, I put my blue chuck's on and I'm ready.

I go to the bathroom make a ponytail out of my red hair, some mascara and a black eyeliner on my upper part of the eyes so it makes them bigger and with this done I go downstairs finding Mary cooking... pancakes!

Mary is my adoptive mother and she is married to Jonathan. They've both raised me since I was ten and they are like normal parents. And even though I am a really difficult to deal with they do love me and treat me like their one. I love them too but I am not that sentimental so I don't like to show it.

I walked closer to her and put my elbows on the counter, closing my eyes as the flavoured smell penetrates my nostrils ...Mmmm

"I'm hungry!" I rub my hands satisfied as she looks at me smiling

"Good morning to you too!" she rises her eyebrow

"Good morning" I sigh thinking of last night

I ate all up and then brushed my theet and when I came downstairs again I found Jonathan at the table with his messy paper and a coupe of coffee talking with somebody at the phone, he winked at me smiling as I got closer and then when he got off the phone he looked at me suspicious.

"What?" I look at myself

"Ow..hello honey!" he took a sip of his hot coffee

"Good morning!" I sit down as he folded the newspaper

"I hope you stayed home last night and didn't do anything stupid!" he takes a serious attitude

"When have I ever done something stupid?" I wink innocently

"The time you ended up in a jail cell or maybe when you race at those stupid I-LLE-GAL competitions!" I thought he didn't know this much

"Or-..." "Fine, I get it !" I say defeated

"Honey, you should get going if you don't want to run late!"

"Ok I'm going I say putting my bag on my shoulder and heading to the entrance.

"Byeee!" mom yells

"Good day champ!"

I get my car running at and arrive shortly at school with the speed I'm used to. The cops already know me and my girl...dad is the mayor of our little town in New Hampshire, Manchester, so anyone is kind of afraid of his authority and so of me too but I like it. My reputation is of a bad ass rebel but I'm only this way because it's fun and it makes me feel powerful.

I park as always in my lot...I know, I know...not so rebellious, but Jonathan insisted.

I get off but I see no cheerleader making out with some stupid dude or a football player on their car or geeks trying to read...What's going on ? They are always here!

I enter the school and I see only some geeks laughing and pointing at the court... So they've seen it! Perfect!

I walk there only to see everyone laughing or taking pictures but in the other corner I see the cheerleaders crying and fighting each other... Well, that worked fast!

I easily make my way to the front as everyone let's me pass, they all laugh with no remorse but, principal Larry talks angrily with the other teachers and shouts at the others to shut up.

"I admire my work as anybody else but suddenly the principal sees me and starts walking towards me... shit!

"So Miss Roxette, is this funny?" he points at the wall

"Well I don't know Mr Smith!" I try to act innocently

"Let's go young lady, my office, now !" He grabs me by my back of the shirt dragging me from the court as everyone looks at me in silence and the cheerleaders smirk happily but I look at him smiling evilly and that makes them scared.

As we reach the hall, with a sudden smudge I free myself and start running. I look back and smile at his attempt of running.

"Quick, catch her!" he says getting my attention.

I turned around only to see in front of me the same petrifying eyes I have dreamed about. Blue jeans, white shirt nothing much and the same cold legs kept on running without me realising and soon I hit his massive chest.,his hands curling up on my back.

Shit !

* * *

**le A/N speaking: Well, I see you've read my first chapter. Congratulations !**

**R&R for better chapters**

**Bye lovely reader!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Oh Say Can You See**

**(Lana Del Rey)**

"It has been decided Miss Roxette!" Larry walks beside his desk while holding his round glasses, "You will attend Lady Rose academy for young ladies for one or two months depending on your improvement, where you will be shown the proper manners a girl like you should have!"

"Bu-.." I try to say but I'm cut off, "No buts I already talked to your parents and they agreed..You will still go to school and have a regular program!"

I look down at the floor defeated..it's nothing I can do!

"Look Violet, why do you want to make your life so hard and mine too..let's just get this over with! Ok ?" he seems nervous

"Fine!" I almost shout angry

"You will love it there!" _yeah sure... _"They have a great program and good conditions!" _pfff..._ "Mrs Loarding is the principal and also the founder of the Lady Rose academy, she is really nice and reliable! Trust me you will feel welcomed there!" _as long as I have some peace it's good!_

"Her son is a new student here! Actually it's his first day here ..." _bla, bla, bla..._

* * *

"Hey honey!" I heard mom from the dining-room

"Why did you agree?" I yelled as I barely entered the house and sprinted in my room but after just a few seconds a knock came from outside my locked room.

"Honey, can I come in ?" I sigh and get out of bed, unlock the door and jump right back in it.

She comes in slowly and sits down on the bed beside me. "I know you are upset but this is a big opportunity for you!" she starts caressing my hair.

I frown at her in disbelief as she laughs sweetly, "Mom, I don't wanna go!" I sigh

"Your father already arranged everything, in one hour and a half someone will pick you up!"

"Why can't I take my car?" I ask furiously while frowning

"Well.." she looks down, "You're grounded!" she continues and then looks up at me with a sad expression.

"Does he.." I sigh heavily pushing my tears farther," hate me?" I've hadn't cried for such a long time.

"Don't be silly, he loves you more than you could ever think..he's doing this for you!" I turn my back at her and she snorts as I yell "You're giving me up!"

"No we're not!" I hear a manly powerful voice that I recognise as Jonathan's.."Yes you are.." I feel tears tingle in my eyes but I quickly wink and they go away.

"Honey" Mary says looking at me with sadness, "Just try..ok?" she smiles, "For us?"

I get out of bed and go to the corner of the room to take my turquoise suitcase. "What are you doing?" mom asks almost scared

"What do you think I'm doing, jumping off the window?" I say turning my face to meet her slightly nervous sight,"I'm packing!" I say and point at the large suitcase.

"Then we'll leave you alone sweetheart!" she says and closes the door.

I take the already heavy suitcase and put it on the bed. Even though my family is rich I don't need or want anything more than the necesary...ok sometimes I like to buy some cool things, accessories or clothes but I don't do it often because I don't want to seem like a spoiled girl who always get's what she wants and so I tend to buy only if I need to.

My style is different, I mean it's like a combination. Punk, vintage, gothic but simple, I tend to buy shirts with my favourite bands, funny quotes or prints, logos, jumpers or just simple shirts with long sleeves. My ripped or simple but always skinny jeans. I only wear baggy shorts when I dance or just practice.

I was adopted at ten years old by Jonathan and Mary but all my memory besides that it's a blur, I was consulted by a psychologist but he said something marked me when I was little so I protected myself by shutting down that part of me, hiding it behind a wall.

"Honey, can you hurry?" I hear Mary yell probably from downstairs, " I will be down in a few minutes!" I yell back.

"Ok" she responds

I come running down the stairs with the huge suitcase " Sorry it wouldn't close!"

"It's ok I'm not the one waiting. Let's go!" she got up from her usual place on the wooden chair and took me by my shoulders leading me to the door. She opened it and in front of the house a grey haired man was sitting on the black mustang with his hands crossed right bellow his chest.

"Did you take everything?" she asks impatient

"I think so!" I say with a bored expression

"Violet?" she frowns, "Yes I took everything!" I look down, they are the only ones I'm able to admit defeat to. They took responsibility for me even though I am kind of a messed up, they've been there for me and I don't want them to feel like they shouldn't have adopted me.

"Please be careful darling, don't forget to brush your theet, ok ? the other things will be sent to you, you just have to tell me what to bring when I visite you!" she looks worried

"I'll be alright mom, don't embarrass me!" I frown

"Jonathan!" he yells turning her head towards the entrance,"Come and say goodbye!"

He runs quickly and hugs me without remorse like I will not be able to see him from now on.

"Awww.." mom smiles with tears in her eyes...I know, I said mom! I can't quite seem to understand but till now she was just Mary to me but now I'm comfortable to say mom in my mind too. I called them till now mom and dad because I knew I would have hurt their feelings to call them by their names.

"Come on darling, she has to go!" mom tries to make dad end the embrace but he doesn't let me go before whispering at my ear " I'm sorry!"

Dad finally let's go as the strange guy approaches us slowly while running a hand trough his grey but natural hair that ends right above his broad shoulders giving him an old fashion look.

"Hello Miss, I am one of the butlers, Friedrich!" He bows a little as he tries to kiss the back of my hand but I quickly retreat it. He looks up at me and bows again.

"I'm sorry.." I mumble, "I'm not used to this things!" I continue while rubbing the back of my head.

"So are you ready miss Roxette?" he asks slightly impatient while smiling

"Wait, no.." I look at mom and dad nervous, " You can't send me to a bunch of creeps!" I yell furiously.

Suddenly my body feels like a feather, I look around me but it's too late my body is already lifted up in the air by strong hands, this guy is starting to piss me off. I try to smudge but he is too powerful and I'm kind of skinny. He takes me to the car and shoves me inside as I yell really loud "HELP!"

He takes my luggage, puts it in the trunk and then enters the car hurriedly. I look at him trying to find a trace of emotion but he just starts the engine expressionless. I turn around to see my parents with a worried look but I quickly wave at them making them smile gently.

I close my eyes as the house disappears between the others and soon enough reality transforms in a dark pit.

* * *

"Miss Roxette!" I hear a loud voice in the background, "It's time you get up!" he continues as I start winking trying to open my eyes.

"Were am I ?" I open my eyes clearly to see a large figure in front of me, Friedrich looks worried.

"We.. just arrived at the.." "Ow my god is this it?" I interrupt him as I walk outside the car.

A large mansion like a castle was in front of us besides a big house designed like a box covering miles of green meadow. All around it was dark forest, isolating everything from civilisation. It was already around evening and the sun was setting.

"Yes!" he says proud as well as admiring the sight with me.

"What is that building?" I point at the box house

"We call it the Brick box, you along with other young ladies will sleep, eat and take courses there!"

Suddenly a throbbing pain takes over my head and my vision blurs as the darkness embraces me. My feet fail and in two seconds I feel the cold ground beside me...

* * *

_"You are so beautiful!" the nice dark girl says as a lock from her black hair falls on her olive tanned face, "I wished I looked like you!" she smiles gently_

_"Don't worry!" I caress her cheek softly, "You will !" as I said this I quickly turned her head around revealing her beautiful neck. I look at her one more time and then kiss her softly on the neck sending shivers down her spine, I open my mouth as I sence her blood and hear her thoughts clearly._

_'I hope I will satisfy her!' and so I answer to her ear "You will!"_

_I get her hair out of the way and press my fangs quickly on her veins, feeling the sweet sensations and the pleasure, she smells like hot cherry pie and her blood is sweet but not that great. I embrace her neck without remorse as she moans in pleasure. I suck more and more until her body feels like jelly. I stop and take her pulse but it's too late... she's dead!_

**... **

* * *

**_le A/N :_ I know, I know kill me right sorry for taking so much to post this but I've been in hospital for a while :(**

**R&R for better chapters darlings**

**Thank you for taking your time to read!**

**Bye lovely reader!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hit Me Like A Man**

**(The Pretty Reckless-acoustic version)**

Loud footsteps echo in the unsettling silence. _What's going on ? It's saturday isn't it, Mary doesn't come in till I woke up in the mornings..something's wrong!_

I open my eyes slightly and analyse the new room I found myself in. _Where the heck am I ?_

Between my lashes I can see a modern room around me with grey and white windows and curtains in red and dark red. A chandelier hangs above right in the center of the room making it look spacious and elegant.

On the other side of my bed is another bed with clean and absurdly white sheets but the bed is actually messed up like somebody has made it like that on purpose.

In front of the beds there are two vintage white desks, on one there are books all over it covering it completely and above all of them a pink laptop with girly stickers and pink fluff around the edges. And the other is also full of useless things that mostly contain pink, shiny things or anything related to Barbie.

_What the heck ?_

I open my eyes and start rolling to stretch while yawning.

_Wait ..._

_I-.. I think I-..I remember something!_

As I look around everything comes back to me... the goodbyes, the road, mr Friedrich the butler, the mansion and the brick box and also th-..e-the blood, the poor girl...

_No wake up! It was just a dream... but it seemed so real.. like it was-No, no, done with the nonsense ...let it go ! _

"Well, look who's woken up?!" I suddenly heard a pure and soft but also a phony voice

I didn't say anything not wanting to waste my breath on this kind of people..it's true I'm not some innocent princess but I at least don't pretend to be one. I smirk and get out of bed and walk right past her.

"I suppose this is my room?!" I brush away the curtains and look out the windows...

"No!" she replays annoyed. I look at her questioningly.. _What the hell is wrong with her?_

"This is my room and I let you stay in it !" she smiles innocently

_Yeah sure! you are really innocent!_

I look at her really bored and then turn around at the window as I hear her say something under her breath. I would so turn around to slap that barbiefied face but I need to do everything in my power to leave this place immediately even if it means to turn off my anger.

From the window there is a perfect view of the enchanting mansion. With perfect curves and shapes the mansion looks like a Victorian castle from the old times, it has a rapturous beauty, something like what you see in old black and white movies but also it seems kind of cold, sad and also a little familiar. The colors are a bit faded in the corners and the windows aren't in the best shape but it's marvelous. The whole castle is on three levels but it seems a whole lot bigger.

As I was looking to the construction of the windows and arches, I see a big shadow coming closer to one of the windows on the third floor. The shadow quickly turns into shape as a muscular structure with broad shoulders, a tall guy I think looks exactly in my eyes. I froze in place too caught up to move, to speak or even breath.

_Is this normal ?_

His eyes are glowing like two silver pearls, two round silver beams peering in my soul...I don't know why but in that moment I felt like everything around me didn't existed anymore and I was a little scared of that intense vibe. It almost made me forget to exhale, along with the beauty it had to them there was something more that made me shiver, more than a cold feeling...

"Ehem!" she wakes me up, "Just so you know, my name is Alison!"

I turn around and smile tired "I'm Violet!"but when I get my sight back at the window there is nothing there anymore..._damn you Alison!_

I sigh annoyed and drag the curtain over the window making the room darker.._perfect! _and push my steps forward and enter into a large and clean bathroom with a shower and also a large tub, two sinks and a large mirror covering a big part of the pale green wall, with a shelf that is obviously full of Alison's useless stuff.

I look at my plain face and sigh, my green eyes have big dark circles around them, my dry mouth has pale small lips so basically I look like a dead person but without the coffin, so a zombie...

I get in the shower and start the water running, cleaning not only my body but also my head for a short period because after a minute or two, weird thoughts pop in my mind again and the water is hot and all the steam is suffocating..._ughhh I have to get out!_

I dress in a simple dark green jumper, a pair of shorts with hose and a pair of black punk I do my natural make up and tie my hair in a high pony tail, I walk out the door and start wandering around alone as Alison was already gone when I got out of the shower.

Al the halls are pretty ordinary and simple but also spacious and clean, the tall windows have heavy curtains in different dark colors that make the halls seem mysterious along with the black old chandeliers hanging in every hall.

I walk and walk what seems like hours untill I get bored, I stop and look around finding an old dark door full of beautiful but also weird designs. I slowly push the rusty handle and the old door makes an eerie sound as it lets me inside in what seems to be a library.

As I slip inside on the old floor that was making every footstep sound like a million of horses clattering in the eerie silence, I walk further and further away between the large book shelfs untill I find my favourite book. I try to reach the abnormally high shelf but it's impossible even with my hight, I jump and jump but it's no use.

"Can I help you ?" a soft voice slightly amused echoes in the hallow library. I turn my head really fast and catch a glimpse of a pair of familiar eyes.

_How can this be? .._ He was in the mansion a while ago, at the window. The silver eyes matched his features so well, with his light brown fuzzy hair, perfect white face and athletic body.. _ughhh_

He walks in front of me, stopping inches apart, spreads his right hand up but still staring into my eyes with no restraint as I feel my lungs getting out the breath only inhaling his sweet smell of cinnamon and tea and my eyes lock on him, as his shine like two diamonds sending thousands of electric shocks on my back.

He retracts his hand and looks down and then back at me.

"Is this the [...] you we[...]ing for?" _huh? I don't understand..._

"What ?" I ask confused and a bit embarrassed. He smiles with kindness and understanding and asks again "Is this the book you were looking for?"

I look at his muscular hand that holds my favourite book and nod.

"Jane Eyre.." he looks at the book with a bit of sadness but also a gleam of gladness "great book.." he stares into space

Till now my head was in a blur but only now I awake from my slumber "I don't want to be rude or something..but isn't this an academy for girls ?"

He looks smiling at me surprised "Are you Violet Roxette?" _ he already knows my name ? That's a first!_

"First answer my question!" I fire up playfully

"Fair enough!"he smirkes. "I'm Nathan Loarding, the ballet teacher and also I'm taking care of the library!" he hands me the book.

I embrace it tightly on my chest and look at the ground probably blushing"Thank you! And yes I'm Violet!"

"Welcome Violet!" he walks slowly and reaches me with his hand as he tucks a strand from my face behind my ear, smiling kindly.

I suddenly lose all control over my inner self as a sudden dizziness takes over my frozen body, getting me a painful headache.

"I'm sorry but I have to go. Goodbye!" I say with an unsteady voice..I look at him and nod, then brush my feet past him hurriedly rushing to the exit.

I run not bothering to catch my breath, find a random door and burst in as I close it after me. I close my eyes and sit on the cold wooden floor with my back propped on the door, my legs backed at my chest with my forehead upheld by my unsteady knees as my hands on top of my head, trying to calm myself...

My heart is still rushing uncontrollably but not as hard as before, my head are not shaking anymore and my breath is now at a normal pace so I lift my head up and look around me in the dusty room filled with paper work, old boxes, big cabinets and lockers one inch drowned in dust.

I had so many images, questions and unfounded ideas in my head, wavering hastily like the ocean, not bothering to give me a hint of what was going on...Why was I so weak, so unsteady, why were all those images from my nightmares still lingering in my stuffed head?... I was always so powerful, never bothering to feel, to know about others actions or to care about them... _I need to come back!_

I push myself up and stretch my legs further in the storage room, between the old cabinets. I walk swiftly untill I face a dark wall in front of my so as I turn to go back my sight is triggered on a far dark corner by a portrait of a man with no face. The man was captured from bellow the chest up to his face that was covered by a black stain stretching all over to his ears, chin and forehead, he had his long hair drawn behind his head, porcelain skin and wore a dark green velvet coat with a big black bow tie. Strangely over the black stain it was written number 49_... hmm_ intriguing.

I smile excited thinking at the last movie I've seen a while ago with Sherlock Holmes..._ I might find my next clue_, I smile to myself

I get the portrait down and turn it around on his back and as I touch the canvass I feel something hard and pointy inside the small stitch, I rip it slowly not wanting to rip the whole canvass and as I tear it down something falls making a tinny noise.

I put the portrait back up and lower myself at the ground level and start looking over and over, left and right what seems like forever but right when I was starting to lose hope I feel something little and cold stuck behind the back of a big and heavy box. I stretch my hand further untill I finally reach the pointy thing and slip it out fastly.

I look in my hands a little confused... _How will this help me ? Is just a darn..._

* * *

**OK, OK KILL ME RIGHT ? I know I haven't written in so loooong but guys you know I love yaaa **

**So please continue to R&R okay ? :D oki doki bye **


	4. Chapter 4

**The Key**

_How will this help me ? Is just a darn old key...Wait! What if it's not just a key hmmm.._

I look around me and find a red ribbon.. _Perfect! _I tie the key around my neck with the ribbon and stand up, I look at the portrait and smile. _Number 49! Let's find you number 49!_

I push my steps to the exit but as I was approaching the door, the small handle started to clatter.. _oh shit !_ I look around me and spot a big old trunk, I fastly trow myself behind it and bend my legs bellow my chest as I try to steady my heart and breathing.

Two pairs of loud heavy footsteps echo in the old room as the floor rattles under my feet and I cover my mouth with my hand so I don't make a noise but my heart is clearly out of control. I try exhaling in and out but even this doesn't settle my trembling body.

"Let's try in here!" a cold feminine voice breaks the silence

"Headmistress are you sure there's no one here?" a gentle voice responds

"Well, Louise, who do you think would enter this dusty hollow storage room?" she asks sarcastically

"You're right headmistress!" I don't know why but there is a sound of fear in her voice, obedience.

"Louise, what I'm about to tell you should better not leave this room, am I understood?" she's so cold..

"Of course headmistress!" I propped myself on the wall behind me and tried to sneak a peek but the trunk would only let me see as far as their hair. One of them had jet black hair and the other fair hair with red locks

The floor started rattling again as one of their footsteps echoed around the room "Well, I think you know well enough the story about the princess that once used to live in the mansion..." she paused her cold voice as she stopped her footsteps, "she has returned!" I felt the tension in the room and also a gasp of air in shock

_Princess? Do they still exist in our time ?_

"We must prepare to protect and help her in the process!"

"O-o-of course h-headmistress!" she seems still in some kind of shock

"After we get out of this room you will follow my lead and never speak of this matter!" she starts walking again,"Am I understood?" _wow so much authority_ !

"Yes headmistress!"

"Let's get going we have a lot to do!"

As they close the door behind them I just sit there uncomfortably._ I don't like secrets! I've never liked them...you have to lie to protect them and also to remember every little lie! Why do people like secrets so much I'll never know..._

I push myself up, stretch my arms and legs and go for the door when I hear a slight ruffle behind me as I froze in space. _SHIT! Massive shit!_

"You know...you shouldn't be here!" a cold manly voice arouses in the silence

I turn around to face my opponent but find myself staring at a boy by my age with sparkling green eyes, flawless skin and long red hair covering his eyebrows, his way taller than me but he's skinny like a model._ Wow! Three models in three days...is this really my life ?_

"Hello?!" he tilts his head confused

"Umm...yeah.. sorry." I mumble uncomfortable as I look down embarrassed.

_Ughhh what's wrong with me? I don't act like this, this isn't me! Is it? Am I_ changing?

"How much have you heard?" he seems pissed

_Well it's not like it was my choice and why does that concerns him?_

"That's not your damn business!" I spat out anger covering my face

He frowns and sighs annoyed which fuels my anger even further.

"Look miss, I don't know who you are but keep your mouth shut about this, ok? If you happen see me again I am just a random stranger!" he trows me a cold look and then walks beside me, stopping inches from me "If you don't, believe me your life a living hell!"

He walks beside me but I catch him by the jacket and hold him still and look directly in his green eyes "Only if you do the same!" I look down and then back at him "I have nothing to lose!"

* * *

**Lana Del Rey - You Can Be The Boss**

I finally find my room and open the door silently as I enter a place almost unknown to me...lying around is a blue sweatshirt, a black familiar jacket, a pair of dark blue jeans, a pair of pink high heels and more others.._.uhmm what's going on ?_

As I go further away I hear a lot of strange sounds and also giggles and I feel something isn't quite right but it's already too late cause as I enter the bedroom I can clearly see a really disturbing scence...it wasn't my dream to find Alison half naked on top of some guy...

_Well please don't bother to stop, no, no of course not I'm just the plain background._

I try to make my presence known by coughing loudly but it was no use...they were like two horny dogs.

"Excuse me!" they suddenly stop and Alisson looks at me surprised. Her lipstick is all messed up and not to mention her eyes are full of rimmel, black eye shadow and eye pencil that is clearly drained off on her white skin covered by her blonde raveled hair. She is sitting in this guy's lap in only her too short skirt and light pink bra with both her hands on his face that I only now see as being who I most dread to be...

"You!" the earlier asshole shouts at me in amazement but I just turn my face around and look at the window, I peacefully take a pair of steps and drag the curtain, letting all the light linger upon them.

"Next time you two are horny...pick another place" I look at them bored "cause if I find you again here I will burn your asses down," I make a short break and smile fakely, "Ok ?"

* * *

**So guys I know I haven't updated in like 4ever but please don't kill me :D I promise from now on I will update more frequently :***

**Sweet kisses to all of you pussy...cats XD LOVE all of you ! Please don't forget to continue to spread the love and**

** R&R**

** R&R ****  
**

** R&R ****  
**

** R&R**

** R&R ****  
**

** R&R**

** R&R ****  
**

****** R&R ****  
**

******If you have any suggestions for the name and character development for the hot red head please submit your opinion :D :***


End file.
